Yu-Gi-Loud
by KuroganeKrad
Summary: Tras ser expulsado de su casa debido a su "Mala Suerte" Lincoln decide tratar de rescatar todos su objetos de valor, pero por un accidente el llega a otra realidad, en la cual deberá demostrar que tan buen duelista es si quiere sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

Nos encontramos fuera de casa Loud, donde un deprimido Lincoln entraba a la casa desde la ventana de la cocina, la cual había trabado temprano para que no pudieran cerrarla por completo, después de todo siempre le dejaban esa labor a Leni.

Lincoln entro y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el sótano, al llegar ahí abrió un compartimiento oculto por unos ladrillos detrás de el cesto de ropa sucia, de ahí saco un portafolio metálico bastante grande y miro directamente hacia nuestra dirección.

Lincoln: Oh, hola amigos, perdón por no verlos antes, se preguntaran que es lo que estoy haciendo, verán hace tres semanas mi hermana Lynn me forzó a ir a un juego de baseball de su equipo, su equipo perdió ese juego y al verme después ella me culpo de su derrota diciendo que soy mala suerte, al día siguiente se lo menciono a Leni y aprovechando la idea para obtener tiempo libre para mi ayude a reforzar la idea, todo fue bueno al principio, pero después todo se fue al caño y empezaron a excluirme de todas las actividades, y para rematar clausuraron mi cuarto, me sacaron de mi casa y ayer vi que se llevaban mis muebles fuera de casa, afortunadamente yo siempre he tenido mis objetos valiosos ocultos, como este portafolio con mi colección de cartas de duelo de monstruos, ahora solo debo sacar mis cosas de mis demás escondites y le pediré a Clyde o a sus padres que cuiden de mis cosas por mi hasta que las cosas se calmen, lo hago ahora ya que Lynn tenía otro juego hoy y no habría nadie en la casa por un rato.

Lincoln procedió a ir entonces a sus otros escondites, subió al ático donde saco una mochila con sus comics detrás de unas maderas sobrepuestas bajo el cofre de su bisabuela Harriet, saco un fajo de billetes detrás del lavabo del baño, abrió su cuarto y saco lo que quedaba de su ropa, a Bun-bun y su laptop oculta en un hueco tras su poster de Ace Savvy, lamentablemente su diario no estaba ya que lo oculto en un fondo secreto en su escritorio el cual se llevaron el día anterior.

Solo le quedaba un lugar más y era el bunker de Lisa, nadie sospechaba que el sabia el código de Lisa para abrir su bunker, pero Lincoln conocía lo suficiente a su hermana para saber que la clave era 3141592653, una vez ingreso al bunker tomo varias memorias USB y un par de discos duros, ya una vez todo reunido en un solo lugar tomo un pequeño cubo en un escritorio de Lisa el cual tenía lo que parecía un lente en una de sus caras y un botón rojo en otra de sus caras, Lincoln apunto el lente hacia sus cosas y presiono el botón.

El cubo comenzó a brillar y una luz salió del lente que empezó a succionar las cosas de Lincoln convirtiéndolos en pequeños cubos, entonces desde otra cara del cubo apareció una lista de los objetos absorbidos.

Lincoln: Vaya, pensé que Lisa bromeaba cuando dijo que esta cosa podía almacenar incluso casas dentro de su interior, bueno es hora de ir con Clyde antes que los demás regresen.

Lincoln coloco entonces el cubo en su bolsillo y se dispuso a salir del bunker, pero no noto que el piso por donde iba a pasar estaba húmedo por químicos que su hermanita había derramado, eso causo que Lincoln resbalara y golpeara una mesa con botellas llenas de químicos que causaron un corto circuito sobre una máquina de Lisa que empezó a brillar de un tono verdoso y una especie de portal verde con una espiral comenzara a jalarlo hacia su centro.

Lincoln: ¡No, no, por favor no, alguien ayuuuuudeeeeemeeeee!

Lincoln entro en el portal y la maquina exploto, fue en ese momento que la familia Loud llego en Vanzilla a su hogar con una Lynn molesta.

Lynn: No puedo creer que perdiéramos, Lincoln debió haber ido al campo de seguro.

Luna: No lo sé hermana, yo no vi a Lincoln por ningún lado.

Lana: Es verdad, incluso revise a las mascotas de los equipos y él no era ninguno de ellos.

Lynn Sr.: Tranquila hija, ya habrá otros campeonatos.

Lola: ¡Papá!, ¡abrieron la habitación de Lincoln!

Todos: ¿Qué?

La familia entera corrió dentro de la casa solo para darse cuenta de que efectivamente la habitación del único hijo varón de la familia había sido abierta.

Luna: Oigan, ¿dónde están las cosas de Lincoln?

Lori: Eso que importa, literalmente la casa podría infestarse de mala suerte por abrir el cuarto de Lincoln.

La matriarca Loud no se tomó esto bien, toda la familia había acordado sellar el cuarto de Lincoln, pero eso no explicaba la falta de los artículos personales de su hijo.

Rita: Muy bien, alguien explíqueme donde están las cosas de Lincoln en este momento.

Varias de sus hijas y el Sr. Loud se pusieron nerviosos ante esto, cosa que la matriarca se percató.

Rita: Lynn, ¿Dónde están las cosas de nuestro hijo?

Lynn: Veras cariño, ayer algunas de las chicas y yo tuvimos una reunión y creímos que si vendíamos las cosas de Lincoln la mala suerte se iría de la casa, además con el dinero podríamos pagar el viaje a la playa que haríamos mañana.

Ante esto Rita, Luna, Lana, Lucy y Lisa se quedaron boquiabiertas.

Lisa: ¡Qué demonios pensaban ustedes bola de primates!, que no se han dado cuenta que Lincoln fingió todo, por el amor a Einstein, el mismo lo confeso esta mañana.

Lynn: Eso solo lo dijo para que lo dejáramos entrar a la casa.

Lucy: Lisa dice la verdad, yo lo vi provocando algunos de los "accidentes" que causaba su mala suerte.

Luna: Entonces, ¿el fingió todo este tiempo?, ¿por qué no dijeron nada ninguna de ustedes dos?

Lucy: Él quería tiempo a solas, siendo sincera iba a confesarlo todo esta noche por que este asunto estaba yendo muy lejos.

Lisa: Estaba pensando lo mismo que mi unidad fraternal mayor.

Rita: Luego aclararemos ese asunto de la mala suerte, Lynn, me dirás ahora mismo quienes tuvieron la brillante idea de hacer esto o te puedo asegurar que lo que paso Lincoln no será nada comparado a lo que te pasará a ti.

Lynn Sr.: P-p-pero cariño.

Rita: Tienes hasta que cuente 3, y si no me lo has dicho para entonces le darás masajes de pies a la tía Ruth por 5 años.

Rita se disponía a contar cuando el Sr. Loud grito con miedo.

Lynn Sr.: Fueron Lori, Luan, Lynn y Lola.

Lori/Luan/Lynn/Lola: Papá.

RITA: Jovencitas, están castigadas, luego discutiremos su castigo, por ahora ustedes y su padre irán a recuperar todas las cosas de su hermano, ¿entendieron?

Lori/Luan/Lynn/Lola/Lynn Sr.: Si mamá/si cariño.

Rita: Lucy, tú y Leni por favor busquen a tu hermano, probablemente este esperándonos en el patio trasero.

Lucy/Leni: Si mamá.

Rita: Luna, tú, Lana y Lisa revisen si falta algo en la casa, es probable que alguien entrara y abriera el cuarto de Lincoln buscando algo valioso.

Luna/Lana/Lisa: Si mamá.

Rita entonces tomo a la pequeña Lily de los brazos de Luna y la llevo a su cuarto para ponerla a dormir.

Después de algunos minutos Lisa, Lana y Luna entraron a la habitación.

Luna: Revise los cuartos y no vi que nada faltara mamá, quien sea que haya entrado a la casa no tomo nada.

Lana: Yo revise el sótano y el ático, tampoco faltaba nada, si acaso solo parece que movieron el baúl de la bisabuela Harriet, pero como está cerrado y Lucy tiene la llave dudo que se llevaran algo.

Lisa: Yo revisé el piso inferior y no encontré nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de que descubrí como entraron a la casa al parecer colocaron un pequeño pedazo de goma en la ranura que asegura la ventana de la cocina, lo cual impidió cerrar propiamente dicha ventana y permitiendo a nuestro inesperado invitado una forma de acceso a nuestro hogar.

Rita: Así que no falta nada y entraron por la ventana de la cocina, un momento, Lincoln debería haber visto al intruso, lo que significa.

Rita/Lisa/Lana/Luna: ¡Lincoln!

En ese momento entraron Lucy y Leni preocupadas.

Lucy: Mamá, no encontramos a Lincoln por ningún lado, ya revisamos el patio, el garaje, la casa del árbol y la casa de Charles y nada.

Luna: ¿Creen que él se haya fugado?

Rita: No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, quizás solo fue con algún amigo suyo, primero debemos averiguar qué paso aquí.

Lucy: Porque no revisamos las grabaciones de las cámaras de Lisa, creo que tiene cámaras por toda la casa.

Ante esto Rita frunció el ceño y miro a su pequeña de cuatro años.

Rita: ¿Es eso cierto Lisa?

Poniendo una sonrisa perturbadora la pequeña genio contesto con un tono bastante nervioso.

Lisa: Nnoooooo.

Rita suspiro mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

Rita: Luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora revisen si pueden encontrar algo respecto a su hermano y lo que paso aquí mientras no estábamos.

Rita iba a acompañar a sus hijas a revisar las cámaras cuando escucho el sonido de la van familiar estacionándose, decidió verificar que la orden que dio se cumpliera por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y desde el pórtico observo como su esposo y sus cuatro hijas descargaban los muebles y algo de ropa de su hijo.

Mientras Lynn Sr. Llevaba el colchón con dificultad Luan decidió mover el escritorio.

Luan: Rayos, olvide lo pesado que era el escritorio de Lincoln.

En un momento de debilidad Luan termino soltando el escritorio de Lincoln lo que provocó que cayera de lado sobre el pie de Lori que estaba distraída mandando un texto a Bobby, Lori al sentir el dolor en su pie grito y soltó su celular para sujetar su pierna con ambos brazos tratando de sacar su pie herido, el celular cayo con la pantalla hacia el piso provocando que se estrellara por completo.

Lori: Luan, mira lo que hiciste.

Luan: Lo siento Lori, fue un accidente.

Lynn: Les dije que estas cosas estaban infestadas de mala suerte.

Lynn fue hacia ellas y con facilidad levanto el escritorio, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de algo, a pesar de haberlo vaciado cuando se lo llevaron uno de los cajones hacia ruido delatando que había algo dentro de él, Luan abrió el cajón y se percató de un pequeño agujero, lo suficientemente pequeño como para que solo un alambre delgado pasara por él.

Luan: Lola, tendrás un clip, un broche o algo por el estilo.

Lola frunció el ceño y miro de mala manera a Luan.

Lola: ¿Quién me crees, Luna o Leni?

Luan: Un simple no hubiera bastado, supongo que este día estamos sin suerte, jajaja, ¿entienden?

Los demás miembros de la familia se quejaron ante el mal chiste de Luan.

Rita eligió ese momento para ver qué pasaba con sus hijas.

Rita: ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo en lugar de llevar esos muebles al cuarto de su hermano?

Luan: Perdón mamá, estábamos llevando el escritorio, pero se me resbalo y nos dimos cuenta de que un cajón tiene un fondo falso.

Rita: Y en vez de respetar la privacidad de su hermano, decidieron tratar de averiguar lo que había en ese cajón, ¿me equivoco?

Lynn: Que importa eso, deberíamos deshacernos de todo esto, todavía no los regresamos a la casa y la mala suerte ya nos está afectando.

Rita se enfadó ante el comentario de su hija deportista, abrió la boca para responder, pero una voz la interrumpió.

Lana: ¡Mamá!, ¡Lincoln escapo de casa!

Esas palabras helaron la sangre de todos los Loud a excepción de Lynn que parecía complacida con la noticia, Lisa, Lana, Lucy, Luna y Leni se apresuraron a ir con su madre.

Lynn: Gracias al cielo, al fin ese estorbo no nos afectara más con su mala suerte.

No paso ni un segundo cuando una fuerte bofetada se escuchó en toda la cuadra, Lynn tenía la cabeza inclinada con una palma roja plasmada en su mejilla y una mirada perdida, lentamente miro a quien la había abofeteado, la culpable tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una mirada de profundo resentimiento hacia Lynn y su mano todavía levantada.

Lynn: Me abofeteaste.

Leni: Como puedes decir algo tan malo de nuestro hermano, el siempre no ha ayudado y tú lo tratas muy mal.

Rita salió del shock y se acercó a Leni para abrazarla mientras ella lloraba de tristeza por su hermano desaparecido.

Rita: Leni por favor ve a la cocina y lleva a Lucy, Lana y Lisa contigo, Luna lleva a Lily y espérame con ellas.

Las mencionadas entraron a la casa y Rita miró al resto de sus hijas junto con su esposo que regresaba para llevar más muebles al cuarto de su hijo, pero se mostró confundido al ver las miradas de su esposa e hijas.

Lynn Sr.: ¿Qué sucede, por qué tienen todas esas caras?

Rita: Nuestro hijo huyó de casa Lynn, ahora mismo voy a ver qué sucede con las demás, encárgate de que las chicas terminen con su labor aquí y después discutiremos esto.

Lynn Sr. perdió el color de su rostro ante la noticia.

Lynn Sr.: Pero que dices Rita, si Lincoln se escapó lo primero que deberíamos hacer es salir a buscarlo.

Rita: Lynn, estamos hablando de Lincoln, el no simplemente escaparía sin un plan de a donde ir, él es más listo que eso, llamaré a sus amigos para saber si esta con alguno de ellos. Por ahora tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, así que ve con las chicas a hacer lo que te pedí.

Lynn Sr.: Esta bien cariño.

Rita: Junior, tú y yo tendremos una larga charla después.

La deportista ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada para responder.

Lynn jr.: Si mamá.

Rita entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, allí se encontró con 6 de sus hijas con miradas llenas de tristeza.

Rita: chicas, pueden por favor decirme que fue lo que vieron en los videos.

Lisa: Al parecer como sospechamos fue Lincoln quien entró por la ventana de la cocina y de ahí procedió a entrar a varias de las habitaciones de la casa retirando de dichos cuartos probablemente pertenecías suyas, increíblemente ni con mis cámaras pude detectar de donde saco todas esas cosas, una vez que reviso las habitaciones incluido su cuarto, el cual el logro abrir salió nuevamente por la ventana de la cocina, no puedo saber más ya que no tengo cámaras fuera de la casa.

Rita: Llamaré entonces a sus amigos para saber si esta con alguno de ellos, su hermano puede haber huido pero el siempre piensa antes de tomar alguna decisión por lo que debe haber pensado en donde iría después de escapar, así que esperen aquí por favor.

Luna\Leni\Lucy\Lana\Lisa: Si mamá.

La matriarca Loud salió de la cocina dejando a las chicas deprimidas pero un poco más tranquilas.

Leni: Si tan solo Lincoln tuviera un rastreador como Charles.

Lisa: Espera, eso es.

Luna: ¿Que sucede hermana?

Lisa: Solo debemos usar el rastreador que tiene Lincoln en el cuello.

Lucy: ¿También nos pusiste rastreadores a todos?

Lisa por segunda ocasión pisa una muy tétrica sonrisa en su rostro.

Lisa: Nooooo.

Lana: Eso no importa, vamos al cuarto de Lisa para saber dónde está Lincoln.

Las chicas subieron a prisa por las escaleras mientras su madre llamaba a los amigos de su hijo desde el teléfono del pasillo.

Al entrar al cuarto de Lisa esta presiono un botón en la pared que hizo que una de las paredes del cuarto se abriera por la mitad mostrando una pantalla de 80 pulgadas detrás de la pared.

Lisa comenzó a teclear muy rápidamente mientras las demás miraban la pantalla, pero sin entender lo que mostraba hasta que apareció un mapa de Royal Woods y en el centro de la pantalla la palabra "Buscando...", de repente el mapa se extendió y apareció todo Michigan en el con la misma palabra en el centro, por último el mapa se extendió a todo el país y por fin la palabra en el centro cambio, pero lo que decía los lleno de desesperación, ya que en el centro del mapa solo había un mensaje "No Encontrado".

Luna: Lisa, ¿qué paso?, ¿por qué el rastreador no encontró a Lincoln?

Lisa: Solo existen tres posibles razones a lo que sucedió, las primeras dos casi imposibles y la última espero que no sea el caso pues sería el peor escenario posible.

Lucy: ¿Qué razones son esas Lisa?

Lisa: La primera es que Lincoln saliera del rango del rastreador, pero con solo una o dos horas de ventaja es imposible ya que el rango del rastreador cubre todo el país, la segunda es que él se extrajo el rastreador improbable ya que él no sabe su ubicación y requeriría equipo especial para sustraerlo.

Leni: ¿Y la última?

Lisa: …

Lana: Dinos Lisa.

Lisa: Lincoln está muerto y por eso el rastreador dejo de transmitir.

Las chicas sintieron un nudo en la garganta y Leni se desmayó, lo que Lisa les explico era lo peor que podría ocurrir, preferirían mil veces que no estuviera en el país a que el que perdiera su vida, después de todo mientras estuviera con vida ellas quizás podrían encontrarlo y disculparse, pero si el llegase a morir, jamás podrían volver a verlo sin importar que tanto trataran.

Luna: Estas segura Lisa, y si simplemente se apagó el rastreador, quizás se le acabo la energía.

Lisa: Desearía que eso fuera posible pero la cantidad de energía que el rastreador necesita es mínima, tanto que hice que el rastreador obtenga energía al circular por el torrente sanguíneo, por lo que jamás se apagara por algo como escases de energía.

La escasa esperanza que tenían se esfumo con eso y todas, incluso Lisa y Lucy solo pudieron estallar en llanto.

Buenas noches, este es un proyecto que tenia antes de empezar mi fic "Shaman Loud", pero habian robado mis notas, afortunadamente recupere algunas de una vieja memoria que logre encontrar, espero le haya gustado


	2. Capítulo 2: El reino y nuevo padre

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y gracias por su comentario a J0nas Nagera, planeo usar la realidad de la serie pero con elementos de la temporada cero para hacer mas serios y peligrosos los juegos de las sombras.

Lincoln se encontraba flotando en una profunda oscuridad, nada más que sombras rodeándolo, a pesar de estar inconsciente su cuerpo sentía un inmenso dolor, durante el viaje su cuerpo fue aplastado por la velocidad y la energía a su alrededor, de hecho, su cuerpo parecía haber reducido de tamaño, rejuvenecido quizás por toda la energía que lo arrojo a este lugar lleno de sombras.

Dentro de las mismas sobras varias presencias comenzaron a agitarse al sentir la presencia de un mortal en su reino, miles de ojos, bocas y manos se mostraron alrededor de Lincoln, todas deseando consumir al peliblanco, pero otras presencias también lo notaron y se acercaron, justo a tiempo puesto que las oscuras entidades estaban a punto de tomar al niño inconsciente.

X: Aléjense de él parásitos, o los borrare de la existencia.

De la distancia aparecieron flotando dos hombres altos de piel morena ambos con cascos dorados asemejando distintas aves, el primero, tenía casi casi todo su cuerpo cubierto por armadura dorada y poseía tres filosas garras al final de sus guantes, incluso tenía una capa dorada tras de él, su casco asemejaba a un águila o un fénix, el segundo solo tenía hombreras y guantes dorados con una gema azul en ellos, una capa negra y ropaje egipcio, su casco asemejaba a un halcón, al acercarse ambos hombres las sombras se alejaron de Lincoln por temor a los recién llegados.

X: Tenias razón Abasi, una presencia entro a este reino, un niño humano.

Abasi: Ciertamente es un niño humano Adio, pero no fue su presencia la que percibí, fue algo más, algo que me recordó a mi señor, lo mejor será llevarlo con mi señor y él nos diga qué hacer con él.

Adio: ¿Estás seguro?, tu señor no es precisamente alguien que deba ser molestado a menos que sea necesario.

Abasi: Creo que este asunto podría ser de su interés, además ellos son de los pocos capaces de regresar a este niño al mundo humano.

Adio: Tienes razón, vamos.

Adio tomo al inconsciente niño y salieron flotando, así como llegaron. Después de una hora de viaje llegaron a su destino, un gigantesco templo egipcio flotando en medio de la oscuridad infinita de ese mundo. Al pisar el primer escalón del templo se escucharon 3 poderosos rugidos que provenían desde el interior del templo, los dos hombres avanzaron y entraron a la cámara principal en la cual tres gigantescos seres esperaban a los recién llegados de una forma estoica.

La criatura de lado izquierdo era un gran dragón rojo y negro con dos bocas, amenazantes ojos amarillos y una gema azulada en su frente, este ser yacía enroscado en el piso del templo como una serpiente. La criatura de la derecha era un ser humanoide azul de poderosos músculos un rostro de facciones esqueléticas unos penetrantes ojos rojos y una gema azul en su frente, este ser se encontraba sentado en un gigantesco trono. Por último, la criatura en el centro era lo que parecía una enorme esfera dorada flotando mientras manifestaba un enorme brillo dorado por todo el templo como si del Sol se tratase.

Los dos hombres se postraron de rodillas y colocaron delicadamente a Lincoln en el suelo del templo donde los gigantescos seres lo observaron detenidamente.

Abasi: Mis señores, encontramos a este niño humano flotando en una de las zonas cercanas al templo, al principio pensé que era otro tipo de presencia ya que sentí un poder similar al de ustedes, fue solo cuando arribamos al lugar que vimos que se trataba de este niño.

Al escuchar lo que Abasi dijo el dragón rojizo lanzo un nuevo rugido, esta vez algo reacciono, del bolsillo de Lincoln el cubo abrió su apertura y cientos de cartas salieron del mismo, entre todas ellas formaron escudos de luz de varias capas alrededor de Lincoln, pero fue la última capa la más poderosa e irreal ya que estaba formada por nueve cartas, los hombres cayeron de espaldas al ver esas nueve cartas y los gigantes miraron con interés al muchacho, debería ser imposible que el tuviese esas cartas, en especial por que tres de esas cartas mostraban a los seres en ese templo.

El orbe en el centro brillo con más intensidad y empezó a cambiar de forma, el orbe se abrió y su nueva apariencia fue la de un dragón y un fénix combinados, su forma enteramente de un dorado metal y una gema azul en su frente, al tomar su nueva apariencia lanzo un rugido al cielo, esta vez todos esperaron hasta que desde la entrada del templo entro un hombre alto de piel morena, vestía una larga túnica egipcia, dos grandes aretes en sus orejas junto con una capa y turbantes blancos, pero lo más distintivo de este hombre era que de su cuello amarrado con un cordón marrón colgaba una gran llave dorada que asemejaba al jeroglífico Anj.

X: He venido como solicito ¡oh, gran Dragón Alado de Ra!, dígame cómo puedo ayudarlo.

Abasi: Así que has sido llamado, Shadi.

Shadi: Sí, pero no fui el único.

Detrás de Shadi aparecieron 4 figuras que fueron reconocidas por ambos hombres.

La primera figura tenía una apariencia tanto masculina como femenina de bellas facciones de piel rosa pálido, ojos dicromáticos con un tercer ojo en su frente, apariencia demoniaca, grandes alas negras, labios azules, dientes puntiagudos y cabello de un color azul oscuro del lado izquierdo y plateado del lado derecho.

La segunda figura vestía un traje morado con varios anillos segmentando su traje, además de una especie de sobrero torcido con la punta inclinándose hacia el frente y al igual que su traje con varios anillos que lo segmentaban que lo identificaba claramente como un hechicero, su piel era bronceada y se notaba algo de cabello castaño.

La tercera figura era una doncella de largo cabello blanco liso con tres largas trenzas de cada lado, bellos ojos azules, piel blanca, con un largo vestido con adornos asemejaban a las figuras de dragones blancos con ojos azules y brazaletes con gemas azules, así como lo que lucía como una banda azul metálica en su cabeza.

La última figura era una pequeña niña de ojos marrones con cabello blanco puntiagudo, vestía una túnica de hechicera de blanco y azul, guantes blancos, botas azules, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero que parecía formar tres picos y al frente lo que parecía una gema azul con forma de una llama, en sus manos llevaba un báculo blanco con adornos azules, en cada extremo tenía una gema azul y la parte superior lucia como una llama blanca.

Adio: Yubel, Mahad, Kisara, Shizuka.

Yubel: Quisiera saber por qué fui llamada, apenas me encontré con la reencarnación de mi amado y recibí su llamado, solo respondo a las bestias sagradas no a ustedes, dioses egipcios.

Shadi: Creo que el motivo por el cual fuimos llamados es el niño frente a nosotros.

Los recién llegados miraron al niño y Yubel se apresuró a ponerse frente suyo al ver algunas de las cartas que protegían al niño.

Yubel: ¿Qué hacen las bestias sagradas aquí?, ¿acaso el humano que tiene lazos con nuestras tablillas creo más copias?, un momento mi carta también está allí.

Yubel se encontraba confundida, la única copia de su carta estaba con Jaden, ella no sentía conexión con esta carta, pero emitía un poder similar al suyo, débil por ahora pero poco a poco obtenía más poder.

Mahad: Esas cartas parecen tener poderes similares a los seres que habitan este reino, pero es bastante débil, percibo que se fortalecen con el paso del tiempo, pero tomara bastante antes de ser similar al original.

Kisara: También lo siento, algunas de estas cartas deberían ser únicas, pero a pesar de ser copias noto que estas cartas tienen una personalidad separada de nosotros, mientras que algunos de estos espíritus tampoco existen en este reino.

La pequeña niña no dijo nada solo toco la barrera y asintió.

Shadi se acercó, pero al hacerlo la llave en su pecho comenzó a brillar, pero no fue solo la llave, también brillo un objeto que se encontraba atado a su espalda por su cinturón. Al remover el segundo objeto de su espalda se revelo como una balanza dorada con un ojo en el centro de esta.

Shadi: Esto se ha vuelto aún más interesante, parece que la balanza del milenio ha elegido a este pequeño como su portador y la llave del milenio me pide examinarlo, si me disculpan procederé con la petición de la llave.

Shadi levanto la llave apuntándola hacia Lincoln y activo su poder, por un momento pareció que el campo que rodeaba a Lincoln no le permitiría el acceso a Shadi, lo que sucedió después sorprendió a los presentes.

Las cartas que formaban la barrera abrieron un pequeño hueco por el que la llave transporto a Shadi dentro de la mente del peliblanco.

Shadi miro a sus nuevos alrededores parecía estar dentro de una casa, se encontraba en la cocina, decidió explorar los alrededores, vio la sala, la entrada al sótano, el pasillo con escaleras y una habitación cerrada con llave en la planta baja, decidió subir y se encontró con ocho puertas, una de las cuales llevaba al ático, todas cerradas a excepción de la última puerta que era el baño, se acercó a las puertas más cercanas al baño y abrió la puerta de la izquierda.

Dentro de la habitación había fotos de dos chicas rubias, el cuarto tenía dos decoraciones distintas, una parte estaba llena de artículos de ropa, lentes, zapatos y se percibía un aura de bondad en esa sección, la otra mitad tenia celulares, tabletas, un atuendo militar y un ligero aroma a flatulencias.

Shadi cerró la puerta y abrió la que se encontraba enfrente, la habitación al igual que la anterior tenía una división y dos fotos, esta vez de dos chicas castañas, una mitad estaba llena de artículos musicales y radiaba energía, la otra mitad era un desastre de artículos de broma volando por toda esa sección, Shadi cerro rápidamente la puerta ya que un pay se dirigía hacia su rostro.

La puerta siguiente compartía características con las anteriores, estaba dividida a la mitad, tenía fotos de dos chicas, una castaña y una morena, una sección llena de artículos deportivos, pelotas, trofeos, uniformes atléticos y un aura de poder y energía, la otra sección era lúgubre con murciélagos, ataúdes, bolas de cristal y cartas del tarot, lo único que parecía resaltar más que nada fue que ambas fotografías de este cuarto tenían un ligero golpe en el cristal de los marcos.

La cuarta puerta que abrió tenia fotografías de dos rubias que parecían ser gemelas, una mitad estaba llena de tierra, animales y herramientas mecánicas, el aura de esa sección era salvaje, la otra mitad por el contrario era rosa a mas no poder lleno de vestidos, joyas, premios y un aura opresiva.

Shadi visito la quinta habitación y las fotografías eran de una bebe y una castaña con anteojos, la primer sección tenía toda clase de juguetes para bebe, pañales y una cuna, la segunda sección estaba repleta de todo tipo de objetos científicos más propios de un laboratorio avanzado que de una habitación.

Por ultimo Shadi entro en la última habitación y noto que era bastante pequeña con un aura de tristeza y soledad, no había fotos, trofeos ni nada por el estilo, solo había comics, libros y cartas del juego de monstruos, algunas de las cartas comenzaron a brillar pero solo una de las cartas se elevó, la carta era el Mago Oscuro, pero era distinta a la carta de Mahad, este mago tenía un traje negro en lugar de morado, su piel era azul y su cabello era blanco

Shadi: ¿Quién eres tú?, tú no eres el Mago Oscuro que conozco, ¿acaso eres el protector del muchacho?

Mago Oscuro: Mi nombre no tiene relevancia, pero efectivamente soy uno de los protectores de Lincoln.

Shadi: Así que su nombre es Lincoln, ¿se puede saber cómo es que el llego a el reino de las sombras?

Mago Oscuro: Como habrás visto las habitaciones supongo que viste los cuadros.

Shadi: Así es.

Mago Oscuro: Cada chica de cada cuadro es una hermana de Lincoln, una de ellas en específico es una genio que ha creado muchos aparatos de muy alta tecnología.

Shadi: ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con como llego Lincoln al reino de las sombras?

Mago Oscuro: Aunque no lo creas no solo no somos de este reino, somos de una realidad completamente alterna, donde el duelo de monstruos no es más que un juego y una serie animada, uno de los inventos de la hermana de Lincoln presento una falla y lo envió aquí cuando se encontraba empacando todas sus cosas, incluyendo una gran cantidad de cartas del duelo de monstruos que posee.

Shadi: Pero si eso es verdad, por que empezaron a obtener poder y conciencia.

Mago Oscuro: Desde tiempos ancestrales se ha creído que si un objeto es expuesto a fuertes emociones o si lo expones mucho a tu alma o presencia estos objetos comienzan a desarrollar cierta conciencia o vida, las cartas de Lincoln siempre fuimos muy apreciados por él, nos cuidó con sumo cuidado y cariño por parte de él, no paso mucho antes de que comenzáramos a obtener una conciencia, pero seguimos siendo solo cartas, el viaje a esta realidad nos dio algo de poder pero no fue hasta que las fuerzas de este reino comenzaron a fluir sobre nosotros que obtuvimos el poder necesario para manifestar nuestra conciencia y proteger a nuestro maestro, somos conscientes que somos solo copias de los espíritus de este mundo, pero haremos lo necesario para proteger a Lincoln así como él nos ha protegido, el viaje parece también haberlo afectado ya que el en realidad debería tener once años, pero ahora luce de ocho.

Shadi: Entiendo su situación, pero Lincoln no puede quedarse en este reino, para los humanos este reino es veneno para sus almas, se corrompería sin la protección adecuada.

Mago Oscuro: Lo sabemos, sin embargo, no tenemos el poder suficiente para llevarlo al mundo humano de esta realidad.

Shadi: Por eso no deben preocuparse, los dioses egipcios debieron llamarme por ese motivo, yo soy capaz de llevar al a Lincoln al mundo humano, pero necesitare que quiten la barrera que lo rodea.

Mago Oscuro: Lo haremos de inmediato, pero ¿no habrá ningún problema con las deidades de este mundo?, los dioses egipcios y las bestias sagradas podrían tener problemas con la existencia de dobles suyos, eso sin mencionar la existencia de los dioses malvados.

Shadi: Si los dioses los quisieran muertos los habrían destruido ahora que todavía no tienen suficiente poder, no puedo hablar por las bestias sagradas, pero por lo que se solo protegen su territorio y pelean por su señor el Rey Supremo, por último, no conozco a esos dioses malvados pero dado su parecido con los dioses egipcios una vez que tú y tus camaradas obtengan más poder podrán defenderse sin problema de ellos.

Mago Oscuro: Es lo mejor que podemos esperar, supongo que es hora de terminar esta reunión, los demás pueden ponerse ansiosos si demoramos demasiado y algunos de mis compañeros no son muy pacientes.

Shadi: Coincido contigo, saldré de la mente de Lincoln y le explicare la situación a los dioses egipcios para que me permitan sacarlo del reino de las sombras.

Mago Oscuro: Cuento contigo.

Todo alrededor de Shadi desapareció en un resplandor y se encontró nuevamente en la sala con los dioses egipcios y sus acompañantes, al mirar al muchacho vio que la barrera desaparecía y las cartas volvían de donde aparecieron.

Shadi: Parece que la situación es más peculiar de lo que creíamos.

Shadi procedió a explicar lo que había visto y hablado dentro de la mente de Lincoln, al concluir con su relato los dioses se miraron entre sí y al final Obelisco asintió, levantó su puño lo más alto posible, desde el techo se abrió un portal y este comenzó a atraer a Lincoln.

Una vez que el peliblanco ya no estaba Shadi comenzó a flotar en dirección al portal, estando a punto de entrar noto que no iba solo, Shizuka iba detrás de él.

Shadi: Así que decidiste acompañar al muchacho.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento por parte de la joven maga.

Shadi: Muy bien, además creo saber cuál es el mejor lugar para llevar al muchacho.

Ambos pasaron a través del portal con un destino que solo Shadi conocía.

En una isla remota un hombre alto, de piel pálida, con cabello largo y liso blanco el cual cubre su ojo izquierdo, mientras que su ojo derecho se podía observar era de un color marrón ocre se encontraba pintando un cuadro de lo que parecía ser un caricaturesco conejo morado.

Su vestimenta consistía en un esmoquin de dos piezas rojo, debajo de este llevaba una camisa con volantes con un lazo liviano y zapatos negro con un gran lustre.

Shadi: Veo que ahora creas nuevos espíritus de duelo Pegasus.

El ahora nombrado Pegasus se sorprendió de escuchar esa voz, ya que solo había hablado dos veces con el dueño de esa voz y ambas ocasiones fuerzas de gran poder habían estado involucradas.

Pegasus: Shadi, pensé que no volvería a verte después de ese viaje a Egipto para entregarle a los cuida tumbas las cartas de los dioses egipcios.

Shadi: Normalmente estarías en lo cierto, pero algo ocurrió en el reino de las sombras que me obliga a venir aquí para hacerte una petición.

Pegasus estaba un poco intrigado, Shadi el líder de los cuida tumbas y guardián de varios de los objetos del milenio necesitaba su ayuda, una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla derecha por las posibles causas que podrían ser lo que el guardián de la llave del milenio lo necesitara.

Pegasus: Dime Shadi, ¿cómo es que yo podría ayudarte?

Shadi: Hace poco un humano ingreso al reino de las sombras.

Eso desconcertó a Pegasus, que un humano apareciera de la nada en el reino de las sombras ciertamente era raro, pero no explicaba por qué Shadi necesitaba su ayuda.

Pegasus: Supongo que eso no es todo.

Shadi: Eso es correcto, el motivo por el cual necesito tu ayuda es porque el humano en cuestión es un niño.

Pegasus se levantó de golpe de su asiento arrojando su pincel y sus pinturas al piso, lo que acababa de escuchar no lo creía, un niño, un pequeño había sido arrojado al reino de las sombras.

Nadie lo sabía, pero, antes de que su amada Cecilia enfermara ambos habían planeado la oportunidad de empezar una familia, y que ahora se enterara que un niño se encontraba desamparado en el reino de las sombras, bajo su cabello el ojo del milenio lanzo un brillo oscuro e intimidante, no lo permitiría, ahora comenzaba a entender lo que Shadi necesitaba.

Pegasus: ¿El chico ya se encuentra a salvo?

Shadi solo se hizo a un lado y Pegasus pudo ver a un niño de probablemente ocho años de tez clara, con pecas en sus mejillas, desde su boca se podía apreciar un diente astillado y un distintivo cabello blanco con un mechón hacia arriba, su vestimenta consistía en una sucia camisa polo naranja, pantalones vaqueros con un pequeño agujero a la altura de la rodilla y unos tenis blancos con rayas rojas que se veían bastante desgastados.

Pegasus observo al niño con cuidado, lo que vio lo hizo enfurecer, era obvio que el niño había pasado tiempo fuera de un hogar, su vestimenta delataba eso bastante, luego la resequedad de sus labios, sus uñas ligeramente largas, las ojeras en sus ojos y el ligero aroma a sudor mostraba que el chico presenta ligeros descuidos en su higiene, así como deshidratación y quizás desnutrición, no a un nivel peligroso para su salud, pero si preocupante.

Pegasus: Tan joven y al parecer ya ha sido expuesto a la crueldad de este mundo.

Shadi: Pegasus, quiero que te encargues de cuidar de este niño, pero antes debo explicarte la situación particular de como llego al reino de las sombras.

Pegasus: Soy todo oídos.

Shadi procedió a explicarle a Pegasus el cómo fue llamado por los dioses egipcios y todo lo que descubrió del muchacho y su origen.

Pegasus: Déjame ver si entendí, este niño se llama Lincoln, tiene diez hermanas y por culpa de una falla de un aparato inventado por una de ellas él fue enviado a otra realidad, específicamente el reino de las sombras de esta realidad, durante el viaje su cuerpo rejuveneció y esta realidad es una caricatura de la suya.

Shadi: Por lo que su Mago Oscuro me explico ese es el resumen de su situación.

Pegasus: De no ser porque he sido testigo de poderes más allá de mi imaginación, diría que es una buena historia para una de las caricaturas que tanto disfruto.

Shadi: Supongo que aceptas el hacerte caso del chico.

Pegasus: Claro que acepto, no tengo corazón para dejar a este pequeño desamparado, además mi amada Cecilia jamás me perdonaría el abandonar a un niño si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Shadi: Hay una última cosa que necesitas saber, Lincoln fue elegido para ser el portador de la Balanza del Milenio.

Shadi saco dicha balanza de sus ropajes y la coloco junto a Lincoln.

Pegasus: Sabes que planeo obtener los artículos del milenio, ¿y trajiste a un chico indefenso que es el portador de uno de dichos artículos?

Shadi: Tu mismo dijiste que cuidarías de él y si se algo de ti, es que siempre cumples tus promesas, tu al igual que Lincoln fuiste elegido por un artículo del milenio, quizás sea esto un capricho del destino para hacer que ambos cumplan con el camino que deben seguir.

Pegasus rio ante lo dicho por Shadi, pero en algo coincidió con él, esto quizás era una forma del destino de cómo podría obtener los artículos para poder ver nuevamente a su amada esposa.

Pegasus: Esta bien, acepto, pero antes permíteme entrar en la mente de este chico para poder entender un poco mejor su situación y saber cómo discutir el asunto con él.

Shadi: Te advierto que incluso tu Ojo del Milenio no podrá mostrarte todo acerca del chico ya que solo te permite ver el mundo a través de sus ojos y leer sus pensamientos en ese momento, no entrar a su mente y ver sus recuerdos, solo por esta vez te ayudare con mi Llave del Milenio para que puedas entrar a su mente, pero te advierto sus espíritus guardianes son muy protectores de este joven.

Pegasus: Entiendo Shadi, pero necesito ver todo lo que pueda de este jovencito antes de hablar con el sobre su futuro.

Shadi se hizo a un lado y Pegasus uso el poder de su Ojo del Milenio para ver todo lo que pudiera de los recuerdos de Lincoln, Shadi levanto su Llave del Milenio detrás de Pegasus para facilitar su labor.

Al entrar a su mente Pegasus miro que se encontraba fuera de una casa que casi parecía en ruinas, pero lo suficientemente estable para habitarla, fue entonces que lo sintió, una presión enorme a su alrededor, al voltear miro a cientos de monstruos mirándolo con cuidado, reconoció a bastantes de las tablillas y sus propias creaciones, pero muchos otros eran desconocidos para él.

X: No te haremos daño, pero solo te permitiremos acceso a algunos recuerdos de Lincoln.

El ser que hablo era un hombre cubierto casi por completo de una armadura oscura alada que asemejaba bastante al dragón negro de ojos rojos, lo único visible de su piel eran sus manos y la parte inferior de su rostro.

Pegasus hizo una reverencia y respondió a los espíritus.

Pegasus: Lo comprendo y les agradezco que me permitan ver sus recuerdos, será de gran ayuda para el futuro de Lincoln.

X: Solo debes entrar a la casa y podrás ver sus recuerdos, una vez que los hayas visto te pediremos que te retires.

Esta vez hablo un caballero en armadura negra con detalles dorados y gemas rojas, llevaba un escudo y una espada con el mismo patrón que su armadura y en la espalda su armadura tomaba forma de alas, además su casco tenia dos largos mechones que lucían como cabello pelirrojo.

Pegasus: Claro, ahora si me disculpan haré lo que vine a hacer para dejar descansar a Lincoln apropiadamente.

Varios de los monstruos de duelo asintieron y tomándolo como una autorización Pegasus se dirigió a la casa y al abrir la puerta una luz lo cegó, lo siguiente que vio fueron los recuerdos del niño peliblanco.

Solo pudo ver parte del último año que vivió Lincoln, lo que vio lo lleno de muchas emociones, ira de como su familia lo había tratado en varias ocasiones, orgullo de como el chico era bastante ingenioso para resolver problemas, frustración en como algunas veces él pudo haber evitado algunos de los problemas de manera sencilla usando el sentido común, comprensión teniendo que lidiar no solo con sus problemas sino que también lidiando con muchos de los problemas de su familia, alegría al ver como poseía talentos y gustos similares a los suyos y por ultimo tristeza al ver que el chico pensaba que su familia ya no lo amaba como antes.

Una vez que termino uso el poder de su Ojo del Milenio para salir de la mente del muchacho, al momento siguiente Pegasus estaba nuevamente en su estudio.

Pegasus volteo a ver a Shadi y con decisión reflejada en su rostro hablo.

Pegasus: Lo he decidido Shadi, no solo pienso cuidar de Lincoln, pienso adoptarlo y volverlo mi heredero.

Shadi: Eso es aceptable, por cierto, existe un espíritu en particular que quiso también acompañar a Lincoln, creo que quizás deberías preparar su carta en cuanto puedas.

Pegasus: Ah sí, y dime que espíritu decidió acompañar a mi futuro hijo.

Detrás de Shadi apareció Shizuka, Pegasus la miro y sonrió.

Pegasus: Mi pequeña maga no te preocupes pronto hare una carta para que puedas acompañar a mi querido hijo.

Shizuka sonrió y asintió, ninguno lo sospecho, pero los engranes del destino comenzaron a girar para ajustar los cambios que este día había provocado alterando el futuro de muchas personas.

Bueno, esto fue todo por este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, aproveche lo mejor que pude mis vacaciones para escribir nuevos capítulos de los fics que tengo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Amigos y viajes

Bueno, al fin pude terminar otro capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten

Capítulo 3: Amigos y viajes

Había pasado dos años desde que Lincoln había llegado a esta realidad, actualmente él se encontraba en una escuela privada de Nueva York, Lincoln miraba por una ventana de la escuela mientras recordaba la plática que tuvo con Pegasus cuando despertó tres días después de que Shadi lo dejo con Pegasus.

Flashback

Lincoln abrió lentamente los ojos todo su cuerpo le dolía y se sentía entumecido, no reconoció donde se encontraba, miro alrededor y pudo notar que se encontraba en una enorme cama King size, el cuarto era increíblemente lujoso y bastante grande, en su brazo izquierdo tenía una intravenosa y en su pecho dos ventosas que conectadas a equipo médico que leía sus signos vitales.

Lincoln quiso tratar de levantarse, pero solo pudo lanzar un quejido de dolor, fue entonces que escucho que la puerta de la habitación y un hombre entro, dicho hombre era de cabello color grisáceo, bigote, vestía anteojos oscuros, traje negro de dos piezas, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata verde.

X: Veo que ha despertado joven Lincoln, muy buenos días, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Croquet, ha estado inconsciente por tres días, espere por favor un poco llamare al médico para que lo revise.

A Lincoln le pareció raro que ese hombre supiera su nombre, pero no dijo nada ya que su garganta se sentía bastante seca.

En menos de dos minutos Croquet regreso, esta vez acompañado de un sujeto alto de cabello negro, lentes cuadrados, bata blanca, pantalón blanco, zapatos negros y un maletín en su brazo derecho.

El sujeto coloco el maletín en la mesita junto a la cama y saco de su interior un estetoscopio y un esfigmomanómetro de aire.

X: Muy buenos días, joven Lincoln, soy el doctor Yamada, lo he atendido los últimos tres días, voy a tomar sus signos vitales para ver que su salud no se encuentre en riesgo.

Lincoln solo asintió al doctor, el doctor noto la incomodidad de Lincoln para responder y sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra de la misma mesita junto a la cama.

Lincoln bebió lentamente el agua que el doctor le ofreció y eso causo un gran alivio del peliblanco. El doctor procedió con varias pruebas médicas básicas y al concluir sonrió.

Yamada: Tal parece que todo está bien, solo un día más con la intravenosa y el joven Lincoln estará como nuevo.

Croquet y Lincoln se aliviaron con la noticia, motivo por el cual Lincoln decidió despejar algunas de sus dudas.

Lincoln: ¿Podrían decirme donde estoy y como saben quién soy?

Yamada: Pero de que habla joven Lincoln, está en su habitación, en la mansión de su padre Pegasus.

Croquet se puso un poco nervioso ante la respuesta del doctor, Lincoln quedo pasmado, fue gracias al nombre del dueño del castillo que reconoció a una de las personas frente a él, pero era imposible, no existía forma en que el estuviera en ese lugar y menos ser su hijo.

Croquet: No se preocupe doctor yo le explicare todo al joven Lincoln, probablemente solo se encuentre un poco desorientado, porque no va a la cocina a almorzar, supe que no ha comido nada por cuidar al joven amo.

Yamada: Claro, si no me necesitan por el momento aprovechare para comer algo.

El doctor tomo sus cosas y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

Croquet: Se que debe de tener muchas dudas joven Lincoln, pero pronto su padre el señor Pegasus vendrá para aclararlas, de momento le diré que se le dijo al doctor que usted salió de casa y lo encontramos después de dos días de estar perdido en el bosque, esto para ocultar los signos de desnutrición y deshidratación que usted presentaba.

Lincoln: Pero ¿cómo es que saben quien soy y que significa eso de que Pegasus es mi padre?

X: Lincoln my Boy, eso es obvio, tu deberías saber como es que se tanto sobre ti.

Por la puerta entro nada mas y nada menos que Maximiliom Pegasus en su distinguido atuendo y con los brazos abiertos mirando con una gran sonrisa a Lincoln.

Lincoln suspiro, cosa que confundió a Croquet y a Pegasus.

Lincoln: Muy bien debo estar en coma, o por fin perdí la razón por todo el estrés que me causan mis hermanas.

Pegasus al escuchar eso soltó una carcajada colocando en su frente su mano derecha.

Pegasus: No my Boy, no estas en coma o enloqueciste, tu situación es aún más peculiar.

Lincoln inclino su cabeza confundido.

Pegasus: Veras, por lo que me contaron, tu no perteneces a esta realidad, al parecer un invento de una de tus hermanas presento una falla y te envió al reino de las sombras, el viaje mismo debió ser muy duro para ti tomando en cuenta el estado actual de tu cuerpo.

Lincoln al oír eso trato de mirar cualquier detalle que le indicara a que se refería Pegasus, al principio no lo noto, fue solo hasta que observo sus mano que noto que eran más cortas que antes.

Pegasus: Tal parece que el viaje rejuveneció tu cuerpo aproximadamente a tus ocho años, hecho afortunado ya que facilitara el papeleo.

Lincoln: Pero si llegue al reino de las sombras, ¿qué hago aquí?

Pegasus: En el reino de las sombras fuiste rescatado por espíritus del duelo y los dioses egipcios le encargaron a Shadi el buscar un lugar donde estuvieras a salvo, lo cual nos lleva a que ahora estas a mi cuidado y decidí no solo cuidarte, sino adoptarte y volverte mi heredero.

Lincoln quedo boquiabierto por lo que le explico Pegasus, estaba en otra realidad, la realidad de Yu-gi-oh!, y Pegasus quería adoptarlo, si bien cualquier fan enloquecería de felicidad por ello Lincoln no olvidaba que hablábamos de Pegasus, el villano de la primera temporada, que aunque hizo todo por amor a su difunta esposa fue muy lejos al jugar con las almas de otros, también esta el hecho lo que algunos de sus hijos adoptivos hicieron en el manga con los dioses malvados, eso le erizaba los pelos de punta.

Lincoln: Le agradezco mucho la oferta señor Pegasus, pero no sé si pueda aceptarla.

Las facciones de Pegasus se relajaron un poco y miro a Croquet.

Pegasus: Croquet sal por favor, tengo que hablar con Lincoln a solas.

Croquet: Enseguida señor.

Croquet salió de la habitación y Pegasus miro detenidamente a Lincoln.

Pegasus: Lincoln, se que debes saber mis planes para el futuro por lo que Shadi me conto, pero prometí cuidarte, no me perdonaría a mi mismo si dejo que algo te pase, en especial mi querida Cecilia no me lo perdonaría, se que debes considerarme un hombre malvado y cruel, pero por favor déjame ayudarte, quizás esta sea la forma en que ambos podamos tener una familia amorosa nuevamente.

Lincoln se sorprendió por las palabras de Pegasus, el sabia que el no era malvado, solo sufría por haber perdido a su amada esposa, pero lo que lo dejo inmóvil fue lo ultimo que dijo Pegasus, como podría el saberlo, el Ojo del milenio solo le permitía ver sus pensamientos, no sus recuerdos.

Pegasus: Shadi me ayudo y pude ver algunos de tus recuerdos, te lo pido Lincoln, acepta mi oferta y te aseguro que no volverás a sentir lo que ellos te hicieron, sé que los amas, pero incluso para los seres queridos existe un limite de cuanto puedes dejar que te lastimen.

Lincoln entristeció, como Pegasus comento amaba a su familia, pero no dejaba de pensar en como lo trataron las ultimas semanas, incluso no sabia si es que volvería a verlos, después de todo no tenia forma de regresar a su realidad.

Lincoln: Podría permitirme el pensarlo un poco, por favor.

Pegasus: Por supuesto my Boy, toma todo el tiempo que necesites.

Pegasus salió de la habitación dejando a Lincoln sumido en sus pensamientos.

Fin Flashback

Lincoln recordaba muy bien ese día, paso el resto del día pensando su situación y al anochecer del día siguiente acepto la oferta de Pegasus, desde entonces Pegasus cumplió su promesa y lo trato como un hijo, a Lincoln le costó algo de trabajo, pero para el ahora Pegasus era realmente su padre.

X: ¿Qué estás pensando Lincoln?

Lincoln miro a la niña que le hablo, era de baja estatura, con el cabello rubio y atado con dos coletas, piel clara, ojos color verde esmeralda y pecas. Vestía el uniforme escolar al igual que él, además, llevaba consigo un oso de peluche.

Lincoln: Nada en especial Rebecca, solo una conversación que tuve hace tiempo con papá.

Lincoln en aquel entonces de 9 años y Rebecca de 8 años se conocieron al iniciar el año escolar, tanto Lincoln como Rebecca se encontraba en último año de secundaria, la escuela los había adelantado grados debido a sus conocimientos, Lincoln había progresado mucho en varios campos ya sin tener que dividir su tiempo entre sus hermanas. Obviamente Lincoln ya conocía a Rebecca por el anime, pero eso no podía decírselo a la pequeña niña.

Al principio debido a la diferencia de edades con sus compañeros solo se hablaban entre ellos, cosa que llevo a que ambos se hicieran amigos.

Rebecca: ¿Es sobre donde pasaran sus vacaciones este verano? o ¿Dónde celebraran tu graduación?

Faltaba solo una semana para el fin de curso y casi todos sus compañeros discutían los lugares que visitarían durante sus vacaciones o como celebrarían su graduación.

Lincoln: No, sobre algo más, pero dime ¿que planean hacer tú y tu abuelo?

Rebecca: El abuelo quiere que vayamos a visitar a unos viejos amigos suyos en Inglaterra, ¿y tú?

Lincoln: Al parecer papá y yo necesitaremos mudarnos a Japón debido a su trabajo, así que el verano iremos ahí para que pueda ajustarme y enviar mis papeles a mi nueva escuela.

Rebecca se deprimió al escuchar la noticia, Lincoln era su único amigo en la escuela, ella llego a pensar que quizás podrían ir a la misma preparatoria juntos.

Lincoln: Se que quizás es pedir mucho, pero ¿no has pensado en ir a Japón?

Rebecca: ¿Como?

Lincoln: Digo que por que no hablas con tu abuelo, tu dominio del japones es incluso mejor que el mío y puedes quedarte con papá y conmigo si no tienes donde quedarte, no es la primera vez que te quedas con nosotros.

Eso era verdad, durante el año que tenían de conocerse Rebecca se había quedado a dormir en su casa en algunas ocasiones, casi siempre por alguna tarea o por jugar juntos, pero siempre había sido solo por una noche y con consentimiento de su abuelo.

Rebecca: Pero Lincoln, esas veces solo ha sido por ese día, además hablamos de ir a Japón, no creo que mi abuelo permita el que me vaya a otro país, ni hablar de otro continente.

Lincoln: Tienes razón, fue muy ingenuo de mi parte el pensar eso.

Lincoln suspiro, pero Rebecca sonrió, era obvio que Lincoln deseaba que ambos siguieran juntos.

Rebecca: Esta bien Lincoln, por que no vamos a la cafetería, escuche que hoy habría pizza.

Rebecca no necesito decir más, ya que Lincoln la tomo de la mano y casi la arrastro a la cafetería, eso causo que Rebecca riera ante las excentricidades de su amigo.

El resto del día de clases paso normal, a la hora de la salida ambos se dirigieron a la entrada cuando un sedán negro se estaciono frente a la entrada, del auto salió un hombre de edad madura. Tiene una barba oscura y lleva un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo, vestía un traje negro de dos piezas y calzado negro, al ver a Lincoln y a Rebecca hizo una reverencia.

X: Joven Lincoln, señorita Rebecca, fui enviado por el señor Pegasus para pasar por ustedes, me pidió llevarlos a la mansión de inmediato, el señor Hawkins ya espera también por ustedes.

Rebecca: ¿El abuelo?

Rebecca se sentía confundida por la situación al igual que Lincoln.

Lincoln: Muchas gracias Grimo, en serio es una lástima que decidieras renunciar al terminar el mes.

Grimo: Realmente lo es joven Lincoln, pero una situación familiar me obliga a seguir aquí por lo que no podría acompañarlos a Japón.

Lincoln asintió entendiendo los motivos de Grimo.

Grimo abrió la puerta trasera para que ambos chicos entraran al vehículo, cosa que hicieron, el viaje fue tranquilo, pronto llegaron a una mansión casi a las afueras de la ciudad, al bajar se dirigieron al recibidor donde pudieron ver al señor Arthur Hawkins y a Pegasus hablando animadamente.

Pegasus al ver a los chicos sonrió.

Pegasus: Lincoln, my Boy, Little Rebecca, que bueno que han llegado, verán mi buen amigo Arthur y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que seria una pena que ustedes se separaran debido a mis negocios en Japón, por lo que Arthur y Rebecca se mudaran con nosotros.

Arthur sonrió y asintió a los muchachos, Rebecca salto de gusto al saber que no se separaría de Lincoln, y Lincoln también se alegró, pero esto era demasiada coincidencia, después de unos segundos entendió como es que esto había pasado.

Lincoln miro a su padre con una sonrisa y señalo su ojo izquierdo, a lo que su padre también sonrió y asintió.

Rebecca: Es increíble Lincoln no nos separaremos y seguiremos yendo a la misma escuela.

Lincoln: Lo se Rebecca, será genial.

Arthur: Me alegra saber que les agrada la idea, además así podre visitar mas seguido a un viejo amigo mío.

Pegasus: Bueno niños porque no se divierten arriba mientras nosotros arreglamos todo para nuestra estadía en Japón.

Esta vez fue Rebecca quien imito la acción de Lincoln en el almuerzo al tomar su mano y arrastrarlo casi haciéndolo volar mientras subían las escaleras.

Arthur: Jajajajaja, ah la juventud.

Pegasus: Pensé que querías que tu nieta se casara con el joven Muto.

Arthur: Sabes, antes pensaba el presentarla a el nieto de mi viejo amigo Solomón, pero creo que Lincoln en justo la persona ideal para ella.

Pegasus: Probablemente tengas razón, pero aún falta mucho tiempo para eso.

Arthur: Con mi carrera y mi edad algo que tengo de sobra es paciencia Pegasus.

Ambos hombres lanzaron una sonora carcajada y se pusieron a discutir los demás detalles de su futura estadía en el país del sol naciente.

Arriba en la habitación de Lincoln ambos muchachos jugaban al duelo de monstruos en el piso de la habitación.

Rebecca: Sigo pensando que es injusto que tu tengas cartas que nadie mas posee, ni siquiera tu papá.

Lincoln: Eso es por que estas cartas las hice yo.

Rebecca: Aun así no es justo.

Lincoln: Tranquila Rebecca, algunas de estas cartas saldrán pronto al público, no todas, pero si varias.

Rebecca: Mas te vale, me gustaría tener varias de esas cartas.

Lincoln rio bajo, al hacerlo recordó como consiguió varias de sus cartas un año atrás.

Flashback

Lincoln se encontraba en el estudio de dibujo de la mansión, en su caballete Lincoln trabajaba en un lienzo que mostraba los siete artículos milenarios en la lápida milenaria.

Lincoln le daba los últimos toques cuando escucho aplausos a sus espaldas, al voltear miro a su padre admirando su obra.

Lincoln: Papá, no me percate que llegaste.

Pegasus: Llegue hace poco my Boy, pero debo decir que estoy impresionado, la lapida es tal como la recuerdo.

Lincoln: Vi su imagen tantas veces que la recuerdo casi a la perfección.

Pegasus: Debo admitir que has mejorado muchísimo en tu talento con la pintura.

Lincoln: Sip, al principio fue algo difícil ya que no acostumbraba a pintar más que en libretas, pero ahora debo admitir que es bastante relajante.

Pegasus: Eso me alegra, además creo que ya estas listo para transportar a tus espíritus a sus nuevas cartas.

Lincoln: ¿En serio?

Pegasus: Por supuesto, tu talento y experiencia son los suficientes para que dibujes tus cartas y yo con mi Ojo del Milenio traslade sus espíritus a sus nuevas cartas.

Pegasus había hablado con Lincoln poco después de aceptar su adopción, sus cartas mientras que validas en su realidad no podrían ser usadas en esta, necesitaba nuevas cartas para sus espíritus, Pegasus podía hacerlo el mismo sin problema, pero dada la relación que tenia con sus cartas lo ideal seria que lo hiciera el mismo, una vez que consiguiera la habilidad necesaria.

Lincoln: En ese caso me pondré a trabajar de inmediato.

Pegasus: Solo recuerda que algunas de tus cartas no podrán ser convertidas todavía, después de todo los monstruos Sincro, XYZ, Péndulo y Link no han sido implementados al juego y no lo serán hasta dentro de algunos años.

Eso Lincoln lo entendía, si todas sus cartas fueran convertidas sacarían de balance todo el juego, incluso dejando esas cartas fuera las cartas que Lincoln poseería lo harían probablemente el duelista más versátil y peligroso del mundo.

Lincoln: Esta bien papá, ahora si me disculpas comenzare con algunos de mis favoritos.

Pegasus Es entendible my Boy, te dejo trabajar tranquilo.

Pegasus salió de la habitación y Lincoln saco de su bolsillo el cubo que contenía sus cartas, saco algunas de ellas y las coloco donde podía verlas.

Lincoln: A trabajar chicos.

Fin Flashback

Lincoln dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro ya que ahora también tenia una idea de que regalarle tanto para su graduación como para su cumpleaños.


End file.
